


Ellen's haunted house

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fun, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: One Direction does the haunted house challenge on the Ellen show. That's it :D
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	Ellen's haunted house

‘’You look scared shitless,’’ Louis says through his perfected camera-smile, the one he plasters on his face whenever they're live. He wants to say something to the boys but he can’t because he knows there’s a camera zooming in on him.

‘’Am not,’’ Harry grits through a manufactured smile, eyes on Ellen as she prattles on about their upcoming album.

They’ve just finished their interview on Ellen’s show before she announced during commercial break that they’ll be doing the haunted house challenge. Louis should’ve known that she had something up her sleeve, especially since it’s Halloween season. Liam is, as always, his cool and aloof self where he’s stood next to him, Niall looks like he’s about to ignite, thrumming next to a very laid-back Zayn. They’re standing in a row next to Ellen, facing the crowd as she talks about ticket sales for their ongoing ‘’Where We Are’’ tour. But Louis’ focus is more on his boyfriend stood on his other side, looking stiff and trying to stay calm. Louis just wants to laugh. He’s never been scared of fake blood or gory costumes but it’s nice to discover that Harry is. Years of being boyfriends and he still learns new things about the lad. They’ve been to Halloween parties before but they were never scary. Louis remembers how they dressed like the members of kiss one time and Harry dressed like Miley Cyrus so it wasn’t really all that frightening. This though, this will be fun.

‘’Alright, is everyone ready to watch our favourite boy band go through the haunted house?’’ Ellen announces loudly. The audience cheers and Louis’ smile doubles in size.

‘’Okay then, off you go boys,’’ she herds them to the side of the stage. A handler backstage escorts them down a corridor to a seemingly normal-looking door, a camera following them.

‘’This is so fucked up.’’ Zayn mutters as they huddle in front of the door. The mic catches his words and the audience teeters. Liam just laughs at him.

‘’This will be fun.’’ Liam announces, rubbing the palms of his hands together. 

‘’I’m not having fun.’’ Harry says, almost stomping his foot. Louis can hear the crowd laughing at their antics, which escalates when Niall guffaws.

‘’This is gonna be so mad.’’ Niall says gleefully.

And then the door opens.

‘’Let’s go boys!’’ Louis cries. He snatches Harry’s hand and Niall’s to his left and pushes forward.

They’re immediately shrouded in darkness, interrupted by flashing lights. Huddled close together, their eyes widen. They must be in some narrow corridor from the way they're stood almost shoulder to shoulder. Louis knows there are cameras recording their every move, for the audience outside and for the people back home but he forgets about all that when Harry suddenly yells.

‘’Oh my god!!!’’ Liam shouts, totally losing his cool when a human-sized porcelain doll jumps out at him. The eye make-up is way too good; bloody and messy.

‘’Let’s run!’’ Niall grips Louis’ hand and steps forward only for a zombie to block his way.

They all simultaneously shout.

‘’Let’s go, let’s go!’’ Louis herds them forward, dodging mummies left and right. He shouts too, more from the boys’ reaction than out of real fright. There are groans all around them, manufactured of course and the lights go in and out but it’s really fun.

‘’Louis!’’

‘’Harry!’’

‘’I hate this!’’ Harry screams as a headless knight comes swinging upside down from on top of them like a pendulum, separating them apart.

Louis laughs and shouts at the same time.

‘’Let’s get the fuck out of here!’’ Zayn bravely stomps forward, like he's had enough. When a blonde in a bloody apron and a dummy knife comes waltzing towards him, he dodges and falls to the floor in fright. ‘’Get away from me!’’

When they do finally leave the haunted house, it's in laughter and jolly tears, cheeks rosy and smiles wide from the adrenaline rush.

What a night to remember.

The end.


End file.
